


[Art] Wait for Me

by Marple_Juice



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Art, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Slash, sick!Lancelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marple_Juice/pseuds/Marple_Juice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Sasha_b’s “Wait for Me” story about the King Arthur fandom for the Small Fandoms Bang Round 4!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Wait for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sasha_b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_b/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wait For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788203) by [sasha_b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_b/pseuds/sasha_b). 



The Arts displayed in this post were made for [Sasha_b](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_b/pseuds/sasha_b)’s “Wait for Me” story about the King Arthur fandom for the [Small Fandoms Bang Round 4](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_b/pseuds/sasha_b)!

Hello!  
Time for a Fandom change~

I would like to begin with a word about my Author: [Sasha_b](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_b/pseuds/sasha_b).  
I am soooo sooo soooo grateful for having you as my author for this challenge. I know the period we worked together on this project wasn’t the easiest for me, so you have all my gratitude for helping me whenever you could and it is so fun to talk with you about how Lancelot’s love for Arthur is just so obvious and Arthur is so blind. And the dubbing comparison regarding their accents in both our mother-tongue was the most exciting.  
Thank you for the ideas sharing we have!

 _During the time allotted for the challenge, nearly a month was taken away due to familial circumstances and I had troubles for all the paperwork so I couldn’t do all the things I would’ve wanted to._  
Readers, I’ll keep on making a few other arts for this story as we planned a total of three illustrations for the story inserts and when they will be done, I’ll make a pdf gathering the Story and Arts.  
So stay tuned!

This story is a sort of an Alternative universe that comes back to the canon part at one moment. I really like the Author's writing style and the way she describes the feeling and the whole complexity of Arthur and Lancelot's relationship. There is a lot going into the subtext and I love the way things are implied and it shows that [Sasha_b](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_b/pseuds/sasha_b) knows where she was going to do with them from the very beginning.  
Thank you for this amazing story!

If you liked the art displayed here, pelase give it a try to the original Story and give some love to [The Story post on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3788203)  
Thank you!   


 

* * *

**/!\ Warning: Mature for concept of having Arthur and Lancelot “together-together” and Spoilers for the story /!\**

* * *

 

Comments on the Arts:

The one that I called for a long time ‘hand on chest’ but that is, in fact, going to be the 3rd art insert in the story.  
I can sum up the whole challenge just by one word: CURLS. Yes, Curls.  
How can a guy have so awesome short curls that are sooo hard to draw?  
Save this ‘challenging’ part, I wanted to work first on this one because there are so few arts with Arthur and Lancelot sharing some intimate moment. That is so unfair, we need to share more AxL love!

It was pretty fun to work into characters I wasn’t familiar to draw. I discovered that my inner fangirl was very very fond of Ioan Gruffudd. And the fact that I like a lot his voice maybe played some part in it.

 

Cd Set:

Cover (regular):  
It is an art I did when I took on the challenge to know how decently I could draw Lancelot (so it’s a practice art; I like a lot to make little pieces to begin with). And I really like the image of having him holding Arthur’s red cape.

 

Cover (alternative):  
Well, this one is a bit spoiler-y; there is no difference from the other one save a celtic war paint on his face.

 

Back cover:  
The cd tracklist was put together by the author; I really like the choices she made. Of course, Santiago is just awesome and some Evanescence for deep feelings and melancholy and the most unexpected (yet fitting awesomely) ‘Chasing Cars’ by Snow Patrol.

 

So, stay tuned with us for more coming soon!


End file.
